Re-Write the Broken Story
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: It is a couple of weeks after Legacy Day, and Raven is jealous of Apple and Daring's relationship. She bumps into Dexter and now starts to develop feelings for him. They start a secret relationship along with Daring and Lizzie. The one question is, can a Good and Evil really make a Happily Ever After? Can a Royal and a Rebel Re-write a broken story?
1. New Feelings

**Author Notes:** Hi! This is my first story that I'm posting! But, before we start I have to tell some of the different texts and what they mean.

(When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

 _ **Each scene cut will be filled with the Narrator's**_ ** _conversations_**

 ** _italics will be character's thoughts_**

Hope you enjoy my first chapter:)

* * *

Narrators Intro

Ever After High, a place where the children of famous fairy tale characters come to school.

 **Every year the second year students sign the Story Book of Legends and full-fill their parents stories that they had done before them.**

But, Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen, refused to sign the book. she wanted her own happily ever after.

 **And that is where our story begins...**

* * *

It has been weeks sense the Legacy Day. Raven Queen was no longer truly a villain but wasn't a friend either. Due to the fact that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen, who had put a curse on Wonderland. Her wicked ways were put to a stop by Headmaster Grimm.

Raven's alarm clock beeped annoyingly. The purple haired sorcerer moaned as she felt for the button that turned it off. She heard the evil chime end, but it wasn't Raven who turned it off. It was her roommate, Apple White. "Seriously Raven," apple said as she walked over to her golden mirror,"you have to get a better alarm clock."

Raven sat up on her bed, her purple and black heir in a mess. She yawned drowsiness. She watched Apple look at herself. Raven rolled her eyes. Apple checked her outfit. She wore a red heart top, a red skirt, a gold and white cardigan, and adorable apple red shoes. But her golden curly hair needed something...her hair already had a golden crown. Apple snapped her fingers in her idea. She strolled to her window in their dorm. The pale skinned princess sang a four note tune loudly. Sure enough, a little brown bird flew into the window with a red ribbon in its beak.

Apple took the ribbon and tied it in a bow around the base of the crown, "Thank you so much little friend," Apple waved the bird goodbye,"Well I'm off Raven I have a breakfast date with Daring." she sighed, "He is just so...wonderful. Isn't he?!"Apple nodded and Apple walked out the door.

Raven laughed to herself,"Oh..." she said mimicking Apple's high voice,"Daring is so wonderful. He is my Prince Charming. He is my destiny!"

Raven got out of bed and snapped her fingers. _Poof!_ She was now in her normal outfit. A dark purple tank, with a silver frill, and a lighter purple skirt with ruffles at the end. Her hair was in a half up half down style with a silver spiky headband. Raven turned to a chirp of a bird from the window. She walked over to the little creature and started to stroke it's back. She thought of what to do today... _Saturday and nothing to do..._ Then she thought of Apple and Daring and how they got "happily ever after." Raven looked at the sky. She just wished that she could find love as well. But who would even begin to like the daughter of the Evil Queen?

Raven's thoughts ended when the door opened to revel Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, who also didn't sign the Story Book of Legends."Raven! The clock stries twelve before chess time!" Maddie exclaimed in riddle-ish, a Wonderland language.

"English Maddie, English," Raven smiled ear to ear. she grabbed and put on her silver bracelet.

"Oh," Maddie corrected herself, "I meant let's go to breakfast!" The to friends for forever after went down to the castleteria. Everyone was in line for yummy porridge, so the two jumped in as well.

After a while, the line hardly moved and Goldie Locks couldn't take it any longer. She pushed Raven out of the way. Raven fumbled a little and tripped over Hopper the frog and almost fell to the ground...until someone caught her before her head collided with the floor. Her vision focused on the face of Dexter Charming, the middle child in the Charming three. His blue eyes were framed with black framed glasses. His wavy brown hair stuck up above his golden crown. Raven held on to his blue jacket collar tightly as he pulled her to her feet.

Raven let go of him and smoothed her dress, "Are you okay Raven?" Dexter asked as he pushed up his glasses. Raven and Dexter have talked before, but this time seemed different. She felt...different towards him.

"I'm fine" the rebel grinned,"Thanks to you." Raven could feel her palms become sweaty.

"Well it's kinda my thing!" Dexter struck a hero pose. The two began to laugh.

"Well...it is a lot better then Hunter's shirt ripping thing!" Raven giggled. _Woah I never giggle_. She liked talking to Dexter he was...different. The two got their breakfast and then were separated to their groups. Dexter sat with the Royals, and Raven with the Rebels. The two groups will never seem to find a way to get along...

* * *

 **It seems that Raven has some feelings toward the second Charming boy.**

Yes, but it seems that with they're in two different groups of fairy-tales

 _Wait Dexter and Raven are together?_

No Maddie now please leave us alone so we can tell the story

 _The mouse who can tell the house?_

 **Yes Maddie, but you can't tell anyone**

* * *

Raven couldn't stop thinking about Dexter and these sudden feelings for him. But he is a Royal, he has his own story and princess waiting for him. She was a Rebel who rebelled her story, and Royals hated Rebels because they changed everything.

After Raven visited Nevermore, her dragon, in the Enchanted Forest, she went to the hidden balcony that no one knew how to get to. She went there everyday to watch the sunset. She swung down on ivy that hung from her window, to reach the marble platform. Raven sat on the white stone bench. The sunset had mixes of orange, pink and purple.

The Rebel's ears perked when she heard vines brushing. A million thoughts ran through her head. _Who is it? What if I'm not supposed to be here? I'm already in trouble for Legacy Day._

But her thoughts were silenced by the boy's voice that she has been thinking about all day. "Oh..hi Raven," the Royal prince spoke,"You hang out here too?" Raven tucked her hair behind her ear, then turned and faced the prince that makes her feel..something she has never felt before."Yeah, it's the best place to watch the sunset," Raven patted the seat next to her,"Come, sit, unless you aren't daring enough to sit next to the selfish Rebel who ruined Legacy Day."

"No I'll sit," Dexter sat next to her,"I'm not afraid of you."

"If only all the Royals thought that way," Raven sighed,"But you're different."

"Different?"

"Good different," Raven played with her hair,"You're the only one from the Royals who really talks to me. The others just scowl. Apple also does but she just wants me to sign the book so she can get her happily ever after."

"Of course I'll still talk to you. Raven, you just wanted to live happily and you didn't mean to hurt anybody. Just because you don't want to be evil doesn't mean you have to be shut out." Dexter was very serious, and Raven knew it. She stared into Dexter's blue eyes and looked into her violet. Raven snapped out of her daze and thought about Dexter's story. _Good and evil can't they go together? No, not now, not ever._

"I just remembered," Raven stood up, "I have to meet Cerise for dinner." She went to the ivy but then turned,"I'll see you tomorrow right? Same time?"

Dexter perked up,"Yeah it's a date...uh I mean..."

"It's a date," Raven smiled and as she climbed up the ivy, she blushed hardcore.

* * *

Later that night, Raven sat at her window looking into the night sky. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about how she might have a more then friends relationship. But she also couldn't stop thinking about what might happen to them if a Royal and a Rebel were together...

* * *

 _Who has more then a friend relationship?_

 **Go to sleep Maddie, I can't tell you anything about Raven**

 _Raven has a more then friends relationship? I knew it!_

Great! Now she knows!


	2. A Secret Relationship

**Author Notes:** Thanks for the lovely comments that encouraged me to continue on my story! The key to the Narrator Conversations is in the first chapter that I encourage you to read first before the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!:)

 **Reminder:** _italics means character thoughts_

* * *

Now that we have caught up with Raven maybe we should catch up on the other students' Saturdays at Ever After High.

 **Who should we start with?**

 _Why don't we talk about me!?_

 **Maddie, the only thing you did was drink tea at your dad's shop**

 _Oh! That reminds me..It's teatime!_

Let's start with Apple White and her date with Daring Charming...

* * *

Apple sat alone in the Castleteria. Everyone knew she was waiting for someone. Otherwise, her table would be full with people."Why hello my sweet golden Apple," Daring Charming, the oldest out of the Charming three, called dashingly. He sat across from the blonde princess. His smile shined so brightly, that other had to turn their heads.

"Hi Daring," Apple blushed. It was their Saturday morning breakfast date...kinda. Apple and daring had a lifetime of happily ever after together. Apple was about tho say something until their attention was turned to Blondie Locks and how she pushed Raven out of the way. Then how Dexter caught her. Apple sighed,"That could have been bad. Good thing Dexter was there to catch Raven."

"Well helping damsels is what us Charming men do," Daring pulled out his hand mirror and looked at his "beautiful self" as he called it. Apple continued to watch Raven and Dexter, and how they looked at each other. _Oh...No...there is just no way. A relationship? No, Dexter is a Royal and Raven is a...well._ Apple wasn't sure yet.

"Daring?" Apple frowned,"What if your brother and Rav- I mean a Rebel were in a romantic relationship?"

"It wouldn't," daring tucked a hair into it's rightful place,"My brother is a Royal and he wouldn't break from tradition."

"But still," the blonde princess slumped,"It would be like if you were dating..." Apple looked around for the nearest villain,"Lizzie Hearts."

Daring froze in his mirror checking pose. He then looked at Lizzie, then to Apple and started awkwardly laughing."Oh, Apple...Why would anyone date a girl like Lizzie? She is ...mad!"

At almost planned timing, Lizzie screamed,"Off with her head!" to Blondie, who bumped into her. Now Lizzie had porridge on her dress. She ran out of the room...embarrassed. Daring watched her carefully.

"I'm so sorry Apple," Daring stood up,"I just remembered that I have to help the Dangerous Damsels extra credit class. See you later Apple." He waved her goodbye.

Apple was suddenly greeting by her best friend for ever after, Briar Beauty daughter of Sleeping Beauty."Hey girl, what was the excuse this time?"

"Some "Dangerous Damsels" extra credit class," Apple shrugged,"I think he is just worried about our destiny and how Raven messed it up."

"Aww," Briar sat down and comforted her friend,"You have been through so much!"

"I know.." Apple took a bite of her cinnamon roll,"Why is life so difficult?"

"I don't know but I think we should go to Ashlyn's shoe store and do some shopping to perk us up."

"Yeah that would perk me up," Apple smiled.

"Speaking of perk," Briar Grabbed her HUGE coffee cup,"I need a refill."

* * *

 **I wonder what happened to Daring?**

And what happened to Lizzie with her dress?

* * *

Lizzie sat in the abandoned dragon stables, alone drawing sketches in her fashion book. The future Queen of Hearts sat on the top loft. She managed to get the porridge stain out of her black dress that fluffed out with red and gold checker prints. Her hair was up in a heart bun that stuck above her golden crown. The rest of her red and black hair went down to the middle of her back. A heart was painted over left blue and green eye. Her ears perked to the sound of the stable door opening.

The Royal could hear someone climb up the old wooden latter. A blonde boy with a golden crown popped up his head. He smiled to see the lovely Lizzie Hearts. The two have been secretly seeing each other ever sense Daring was dared to get a date with her. When he finally got one, he actually began to like her and didn't win the bet. They were both Royals but have different destinies. She was mad and he was heroic...they couldn't be more different...or more alike.

"What are you drawing my sweet red heart?" Daring sat beside her

"The same as always," Lizzie pointed at her red sketch book,"More outfits for me for next month."

"Maybe you can give me some new design. I haven't changed my look in a while." Daring put his arm around the princess,"That way I can always have a piece of you with me."

"Wouldn't Apple get suspicious though about us?"

"Believe me," Daring sighed,"See is always having other guys carry her books and stuff. I think that our exclusive relationship would actually start after the happily ever after starts."

"It's too bad that you signed the Story Book of Legends already," Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder,"So we might have had a chance of being together."

"I know," Daring hugged her,"I wish that you were my happily ever after."

* * *

So it looks like Daring is rebelling from his story for the future Queen of Hearts

 **I think it is a nice thing for Daring to try out something different instead of just relying on his story**

But what would happen if Apple finds out?!

 **She is a Royal who is strong for becoming the next Snow White.**

But how will she do that without her Prince daring Charming?

 **If her true prince is really Daring Charming...**

* * *

 **Author Notes #2:** Thank you for reading the second chapter of my first story. I know there wasn't any Raven x Dexter but we will be focusing on them in Chapter 3 which will be posted in a day or two! It will hopefully be longer too (sorry for the shorter chapter)

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004


	3. The Raven Flies to the Sunset

**Author Notes:** Thanks for clicking on chapter 3 of my first story. The Narrator key is in the first chapter and _italics mean character thoughts._

When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

* * *

 **So now that we are caught up on everyone's Saturday, let's catch up on Sunday**

Raven is going to go on her date with Dexter

 **But how will she keep it a secret?**

I guess that is where our story begins...

* * *

Today was Sunday, and all Raven could think about was Dexter. The worst part was that she couldn't tell anyone, not even Maddie. She is her best friend, but the girl blurted out things a lot. Raven and Maddie sat on Raven's bed making crafts."I'm done!" Maddie held up a bunch of blue red purple and gold tissues on a blue and white striped pipe cleaner. The two were making paper tissue flowers that they saw on hextest. The two laughed at Maddie's mess."Yours are beautiful Raven!"

Raven held a hand full of purple and black tissue flowers. She always had been good at crafts. When Raven was little, she would just spend time in her room making crafts, hiding from mother. Ever sense the Evil Queen turned Raven's puppy into a bone rat, Raven wouldn't let her mother turn anything else fun into darkness."Thanks Mads," the sorceress put down the flowers,"Maybe we should try the tea cup painting thing."

"But don't you have to go meet Dexter soon?"

Raven froze... _How could Maddie know? What will she say? Is she going to tell others? What about Apple? What if Maddie tells her?_ "Oh Maddie...Um how did you fund out?"

"The Narrators told me," Maddie's blue glove pointed at the sky.

Raven shook her head and smiled,"You and your Narrators."

"Don't worry Raven," the mint green haired hatter took a sip of tea from her hat,"I'll keep the secret."

"You really are the best friend a girl could have" Raven hugged her friend.

"When did you start seeing Dexter?"

"Yesterday night" Raven put away the craft supplies,"We watched the sunset together."

Maddie opened her mouth, but closed it when Apple and Briar came in with shopping bags with so many different symbols, that Raven didn't even know where half of the shops were. The Royal two's laughing stopped when they saw the Rebel two."Raven," Apple smiled weirdly, "I didn't know that you were in here."

"Um..I live here," Raven shrugged,"I could ask you almost the same question."

"What do you mean?" Apple looked at Briar and she shrugged.

"I didn't know that you were going to be shopping for over 24 hours," Raven checked her mirrorphone,"I didn't know where you were until I saw your Hextagram posts."

"Why would you worry about me?" Apple set down her bags. Raven said nothing,"Well you don't need to because I can handle myself."

"Oh really,"Raven crossed her arms,"You can totally survive on your own if you have your animal friends and Prince Charming to save you!"

Apple opened her mouth but words did not spill out. Raven felt bad but not a lot. Apple knew it was the truth she always needed help from her animal friends and Daring, but she knew she could be independent. "At least I'm not selfish and want your own happily ever after and ruining other people's lives." Apple crossed her arms too.

Raven stood up and faced the blonde princess,"Selfish? You want to talk about selfish? You traded rooms with Maddie so you could get to know me better because of your decorated my side of the room without permission and made it look like my home, dark, fearful, and even made a deal with Headmaster Grimm to make me sign the book. I'm sorry that I don't want to give you a poison apple, but I'm pretty sure you will still get a happily ever after." Apples face got very red in anger and she stormed out, Briar followed. Briar wouldn't have stayed even if Apple stayed, there was just to much tension.

Raven sighed, her eyebrows settled."That could have been worse then I hextpected." She turned to Maddie,"I'm sorry that you had to witness that Mads"

"That's quite alright Raven!" Maddie took a sip of her tea,"You wanted a good life. And you have your date with Dexter to worry about."

Raven glanced at the clock,"I almost forgot what time it was." Raven snapped her fingers and her hair was back in it regular style, and she had her normal dress on and the spiked headband."I got to go Maddie. You can stay if you want there is some snacks in my top dresser cabinet. Apple won't be back for a couple of days. she might come back for clothes but don't say anything to her about anywhere or anything about me. Okay?"

"The Raven flies for sunset by the magic clouds!" Maddie gave her a thumbs up as Raven walked out the door.

* * *

Raven is leaving Maddie alone in her room? How can she trust her?

 **Maddie will keep her promises to Raven.**

 _The male narrator is right! Why would I break a promise to my Best friend._

 **Trust the girl.**

Alright we will keep going...

* * *

Raven slid down the ivy until her feet touched the white marble balcony. She looked at the sunset.. _It was the best place to watch the sunset...or was it?_ Raven looked up at the clouds that sparked an idea. _"The Raven flies for sunset by the magic cloud" Maddie said._ Raven then saw the Prince that stole her breath. Raven coughed to let him know she was there. He turned around and stood up,"Hey Raven," Dexter scratched the back of his head,"Um..How are you tonight? You look great!"

"Thanks! You Too!" Raven blushed as she walked closer.

"So..want to sit?" Dexter gestured to the bench.

"No," Raven smiled,"I have a better idea." She walked to the balcony's edge, where a railing with columns stood. Dexter joined her."You know that I said this is the best place to watch the sunset?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was wrong," Raven then jumped off the railing, falling to the ground.

"Raven!" Dexter yelled as he looked over the railing. There was no daughter of the Evil Queen.

"Hey," her voice said calmly. Dexter looked up and saw Raven hanging upside down. Her purple hair hanging down, tickling the prince's face. His concerned faced turned into a smile ear to ear. The sorceress sat on a dark purple cloud. She sat right side up and the cloud adjusted to eye level."You should come on up." Raven put out her hand to Dexter. "Trust me." Dexter stood on the railing and took her hand. She pulled him up on the cloud.

The cloud jerked up and Dexter almost hugged Raven so tightly, she was about to burst of butterflies. She lead the cloud genitally up to the roof of the school. The blue tiles on the roof were slowly chipping off. The cloud puffed away when the two stepped on the tiles. The sorceress and the charming prince still held their hands as they sat down together. Raven laid her head on Dexter's shoulder and stared at the sunset. _I wish it could be like this all the time..._ That's when her head was filled with terrible thoughts. _How can this work? He is a Royal and I'm...a betrayer. What if Maddie does tell Apple? No she wouldn't do that...I think._

"Are you okay?" Dexter said, almost as if he sensed her bad thoughts.

Raven lifted her head,"How can this work? You are a Royal and I'm a Rebel."

"But, Ashlyn and Hunter are together."

"But they both have a happily ever after. You're good and I'm evil." Raven looked down at her feet.

"Now that's a lie Raven" Dexter lifted her chin,"Your destiny is to not sign the Story Book of Legends and to open others eyes and see that there is hope for the rebels."

"Thanks Dex. You're so nice to me."

"Because I care about you," Dexter stood up and held out his hand. Raven took it and summoned the cloud back again. The two rode it too Dexter's room window.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Raven shrugged.

"For now," Dexter suddenly kissed Raven on the cheek ran jumped into the window,"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Raven blushed hardcore as she waved goodbye. She directed the cloud up ward to her bedroom window. She got in and puffed the cloud away. The sun was gone and Raven saw Maddie sleeping on Raven's couch.

* * *

 **Well Raven and Dexter had their first official date**

Yes but how will they keep it a secret? Even Hunter and Ashlyn have their relationship public

 **And Apple stormed out on Raven. That cannot be good for rebuilding their relationship?**

I guess we have to answer these questions, for another time...

* * *

 **Author Notes #2:** Thanks for reading the third chapter! The fourth will be coming soon in 2 to 3 days max. There also might be short chapters in the middle of longer chapters.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004


	4. I'll Keep Your Secret

**Author Notes:** This will be a shorter chapter about Maddie in Raven's room. This will just be standby for the 5 chapter.

(When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

 _ **Each scene cut will be filled with the Narrator's**_ ** _conversations_**

 ** _italics will be character's thoughts_**

Enjoy:)

* * *

Maddie watched Raven walk out the door to her date. The Wonderland girl collapsed on Raven's purple bed. Earl the grey mouse popped up out of Madeline's hat of many things."Earl!" The mint and lavender haired girl picked him up and hugged him against her cheek. She then sat him on her upside down teacup. Maddie then pulled a large teacup for her and a tiny one for Earl out of her hat. She also pulled out a teapot and poured herself and the mouse at cup of tea. She was about to take a sip, but was interrupted by the smile of Kitty Chesire.

"Kitty!" Maddie said as she fully appeared,"Care for some tea?"

"Not know Mads," Kitty sat on the bed,"I have to spill something to someone, and your the only one I trust to tell."

"Tell me smiley!" Maddie called her by the nickname Maddie gave her.

"I know someone we know is having another secret relationship."

Maddie stopped and then swallowed down her tea."Um...who?"

Kitty smiled "It's one of our very best friends."

"You have called me checkmate!" Maddie lied.

"Lizzie and Daring Charming!" Kitty smiled cat ear to cat ear.

Maddie's stress was released, but her heart was racing from the shock. "No way! How did you find out?"

"I followed Lizzie out to the abandoned dragon stables after she ran out of the Castleteria. When I was about to appear I saw Daring climbing up to she her. It turns out that they have been secretly dating for like 3 weeks."

"Wow I'm surprised that Daring would rebel his story..." Maddie put her hands on her cheeks,"Oh my black tea! daring is rebelling his story! What would Apple think?"

"I don't know but I have to go. I have some mischief to make but don't tell anyone okay? See ya Mads!" Kitty disappeared but her smile stayed but then faded away.

"I have too many secrets to keep Earl." The mouse nodded his head in agreement. Apple suddenly burst into the room. She sped walked onto her side of the room she opened her closet and shoved all the clothes into a huge suitcase. She then packed her accessories. Apple stripped the bedding and pillows off of the bed and put them into a box.

"Alright guys move the mirror out," Apple ordered. She loved to practice being the future queen and all. Hopper, Daring, Hunter, and Sparrow came into the room and picked up her couch, and moved it out.

"Where are you going, Apple?" Maddie asked as she got off the bed.

Apple sighed as she put her hand on her chest,"You scared me Maddie, how long have you been here alone?"

"Ever sense you left then Raven left to visit Nevermore."

"Oh I knew she left, that is why I'm here," Apple looked down,"I'm moving out."

"Why would you though," Maddie put her hand on Apple's shoulder,"You only had a little fight."

"But I've never realized how I stole your room from you." Apple shrugged, "It wasn't fair to you or Raven."

"Apple do you want the mirror in the foam wrap first?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah put in the foam and then the bubble wrap." Apple directed. She then started taking down all the spiky things in Raven's room. "Do you think I should take it all down Maddie?"

"No I think Raven likes some of it, but the Evil poster's should go." Maddie took them down. Apple placed the things into a cardboard box and handed it to Hopper.

Briar walked in on her phone, clearly not paying attention. She bumped right into Apple's mirror and then over the cardboard box of bedding. As she lost her balance she was supported by Hopper. "Woah," Briar stood up straight," Thanks for the lift."She gave Hopper a kiss on the cheek and continued the work on her phone. Hopper touched the side of his cheek where Briar's lips have touched the freckled prince. He suddenly turned into a green small frog and hopped away with the rest of the guys carrying Apple's mirror.

"Okay," Briar clicke doff her phone, "Everything is ready for you and now Maddie can move her stuff in here."

"Great!" Apple smiled, "Maddie, do want any help? I mean as long as the guys are here we might as well use them."

"Sure but all I need is Daring to help me because he can carry heavy stuff." Maddie lifted her hat "See you guys later!"

"Bye Maddie!" the Royal two waved goodbye and left to their room.

Soon enough, Daring came into Raven's room ready for Maddie to give him orders. "What might I help you with Madeline?"

"I know about you and Lizzie!" Maddie blurted out. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

Daring shut the door,"How did you find out!? It's not obvious id it?"

"No! I just found out from Kitty and I wanted to know if it is true," she played with her wavy hair nervously, "I always hoped there was a guy for Lizzie but I never knew that someone would totally abandon his story for her. What about Apple?"

"I don't know what Apple would do because she is so close to the script. Ever sense Raven didn't sign the book and Ashlyn and Hunter are together...I saw hope." Daring admitted.

"Oh that's okay," Maddie gave him a cheerful hug, "The prince who shines doesn't get the blind."

"What?" Daring broke up the hug.

"I won't tell a toad...or sole. Wonderland doesn't have and exact translation." Maddie shrugged. "Now go help me move my stuff!"

* * *

 **Well now Maddie has two secrets to keep**

But what about Kitty? Will she ruin the secret rebellion of Daring's role?

 **That is where our** story **ends today**

But the end is just the beginning...

* * *

 **Author Notes#2:** Thanks for reading chapter four of this story. The next chapter will be posted in a couple of days.

-Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004


	5. Unexpected News

**Author Notes:** I'm so sorry that this is late. I have been busy this week. And then I started to write the other story because I had writer's block. So I have come up with a schedule that I will try to stick to until June.

(When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

 _ **Each scene cut will be filled with the Narrator's**_ ** _conversations_**

 ** _italics will be character's thoughts_**

Enjoy:)

* * *

Monday morning at Ever After High

 **Yes, a very eventful day where everyone will be back a school**

I guess that's where our story begins...

* * *

Raven woke up to a crazy music being played from not her alarm clock, but from another. Raven opened her eyes looked at Maddie, who had moved from her couch, to Apple's ...bed? The purple haired sorceress sat up and looked at the new decorated room. It was all Maddie's stuff. The mint green haired girl jumped out of bed and hit her alarm clock."Good Morning Raven!" She hung upside down on her bed.

"Good Morning Mads...but why are you here?"

"Oh.." Maddie fell off her bed and did a summers-ult. She landed with crossed legs. The hatter was in her normal outfit of multicolored skirts and blue polka dot tights."Apple moved out."

"Of course she did!" Raven got up and made her bed,"She always runs away from her problems." She snapped her fingers and her normal clothes appeared,"Let's go to the castleteria so I can confront Apple."

"The blackbird strikes the fire!" Maddie cartwheeled out the door.

* * *

Apple and Briar sat down at the same lunch table that they sit at everyday. Ashlynn was with them until she and Hunter sat together. _Ug..how can Ashlynn do this to the Royals._ Apple stared at the ex secret couple. She wondered where Daring was. _Probably saving some_ damsels..somewhere. Apple started to cut into her pile of pancakes.

Briar played games on her phone, but secretly was texting someone..Briar always never wanted to go threw her destiny. Now that Raven didn't sign the book, Briar didn't have to either. She looked up across the room to a red haired, pale skinned, and freckled boy, Hopper Croakington. The future frog prince stared right back at her with his green eyes. He searches for one woman to kiss him and turn him into a prince forever. The two would live happily ever after, and Hopper hoped that it would be Briar.

Briar never really talked to Hopper. But once she found out his feelings for her, she thought her life could be different. A better life could be possible if she had someone to share it with besides her friends and endless slumber. Briar looked back down at her phone and continued to text the man she never thought of as more then a friend.

"Hey Apple," Raven sat down next to the pale princess,"When were you going to tell me you moved out?!" Briar widened her eyes and quietly shuffled away to sit with Hopper.

"What do you mean Raven?" Apple put down her fork, "I wasn't in the right place, Maddie is supposed to be your roommate."

"But that was very unexpect-"

"You're welcome Raven," Apple got up and took her plate,"You should get the pancakes they're delicious." She walked away leaving Raven alone.

* * *

Raven dug through her locker for no reason. She just wanted to do something with her free time. Maddie left her alone to go meet Lizzie with something important to talk about. The Rebel found many weird things hidden in the back of her messy locker. _Old lip gloss..well I'll use it again. A hairbrush. Ew it's greasy. Chewed gum? Gross. Woah a cool old set of spiky purple headphones. Nice._

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice said calmly. Raven jumped back from her locker.

She put her hand on her chest, breathing deeply,"Dexter you scared me."

"Heh sorry," Dexter laughed,"I guess I should be more careful around a sorceress."

"Yeah that could have been bad," Raven frowned,"That's not the only thing that could make it a bad day."

"What happened?"

"Apple and I had a fight last night and she moved out without me."

"Wow that is different then what you would expect from Apple to react."

"I know with all of this going on, I'm probably being watched." Raven looked around, "I wasn't trusted in the first place and then I didn't sign the book. I'm sure Headmaster Grimm is looking for anything he can punish me for it."

"So I shouldn't be around you, at least in public," Dexter shuffled his feet, "I wish it doesn't have to be this way."

"Me too but I'm just a target that will be shot at," Raven looked down, "Everyone is always thinking about how I am going to effect the future."

Suddenly Blondie Locks appeared on the big screens displayed on the walls of the halls. Dexter normally films her mirror cast but this must be breaking news. "Blondie locks here with some breaking news! There is another secret relationship on the rise at Ever After High. today we figured out that Daring Charming and Lizzie Hearts are secretly rebelling their stories for each other!"

* * *

 **Author Notes: sorry for the shorter chapter I hope to get the six chapter typed soon!**

 **Keep on Dreaming!**


	6. The Break Up

**Author Notes:** This is going to be a shorter chapter that takes place right after the events of chapter 5.

(When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

Keep on Dreaming!-JustANotherFangirl2004

* * *

The big news just broke out and now we need to see the reactions of the students of Ever After High

 **Where did Blondie get her information?**

I guess that's where our story begins...

* * *

"They are rebelling their stories for each other!" The words "rebelling" echoed in Apple's head. Gasps surrounded her in the main hallway of the Royals. Everyone quickly disappeared to leave Apple alone in the middle of the now darkened hallway. The pale princess's eyes filled with tears. Her school supplies fell to the ground. She stormed through the dark hallways. Students around her stayed back in fear.

As her feet touched the white tiles they broke, but then were fixed after she past. Inside she wanted to run to her prince to comfort her. But now she had no prince to run to but to confront. She knew where he was, as always on Monday. Apple went outside to the book ball field. Daring was throwing book to Hunter. Apple put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "DARING CHARMING!" she yelled as loud as her high voice could go. Birds flew from the trees, deer ran to the woods, and Raven and Dexter came outside to see what would happen.

Daring froze and spun around. He plastered a blinding smile on his face. "My sweet Apple-"

"Oh don't you Apple me!" the blonde princess got up to the prince's face,"I know about Lizzie!"

"Apple...how did you," Daring stuttered.

"I...I,"Apple's eyes began to water as she let her guard down,"You and me..we have a future...you signed the book...and our happily ever after is now gone...I knew you were the only one I could trust to help me fulfill my destiny...our destiny...You feel like we were meant to be even if we didn't have a story to follow...I really liked you."

"Apple wait I-"

"I can't look at you any longer...I'm just done." Apple ran off into the school.

Daring sighed as he watched her walk away...He then went the other direction.

* * *

Dexter and Raven sat in the bleachers and watched it all. Blondie was broadcasting it all from the cheerleader's bench. Kitty Cheshire held her mirror pad as Blondie reported. "Oh...Apple's porridge must have been too hot this morning. This is Blondie Locks signing off for now!" The mirror pad went black.

"That's so terrible," Raven turned at faced Dexter,"Could you imagine if that happened to us. No one would ever let it go especially because of me."

Dexter looked around. Blondie left and the book ball team had went to find Daring. He then pulled Raven into a hug. The purple haired sorceress closed her violet eyes and fell into the prince's arms. "I believe that won't happen," he whispered.

"How do you know?" she whispered back.

"Because you are my destiny."Raven felt her cheeks heat up like her mother's wrath. She broke the hug, stood up and took his hand. The two walked back to the school unnoticed.

* * *

Lizzie Hearts sat in the dragon stables, crying. She couldn't believe that people found out about her secret love life. She hid everything so well, no one would ever guess her relationship. She heard the door swing open, and the same prince climbing the ladder.

"Daring?" Lizzie whipped the tears off her face. The blonde prince's head appeared.

"Hello Lizzie," got on top of the loft,"I guess you heard."

He tried to put his arm around Lizzie but she moved,"Yes I have heard and I realized this isn't right. This old secret relationship deal is too much for me. I think we need to stop seeing each other."

"Lizzie but now we can be together in public now like Ashlynn and Hunter."

"But they are loners. I want to keep my friends," Lizzie teared,"I want my destiny, but I think that we just can't re-write your broken story with me being in it." The future Queen of Hearts started to climb down the ladder.

"Lizzie wait," Daring sat at the edge of the loft.

Lizzie popped her head back up,"What?" she whispered.

Daring quickly leaned forward and kissed her dark red lips. When the two separated Daring said in a deep serious voice,"Sorry. I had to do that at least once, knowing it was all worth it."Lizzie's cheeks had tears rolling down that dripped to the floor. She quickly jumped down to the floor and ran, leaving Daring alone.

* * *

 **We still don't know who gave Blondie information.**

And what about Raven and Dexter? Can their relationship last with the secret eyes watching others?

 **I guess that is where our story will end.**

But the end is just the beginning...

* * *

 **Author Notes #2:** So shorter chapters might become longer in like 2-3 chapters because more events will happen. I hope to get the next chapter will be posted soon.


	7. The Rebellion Fades

**Author Notes:** I know that last chapter was a little intense. But this one will be more less evil...well maybe. And we will find out where Blondie got her information...maybe;) It will kinda be a back story mystery for the next chapter. There is also no introduction from the narrators.

Keep On Dreaming-JustAnotherFanGirl

* * *

Ashylnn through the halls of the dorms. She loudly knocked on Blondie Lock's door. The blonde girl opened the door with a smile. Ashlynn could see Kitty Cheshire sitting on Blondie's bed. "Hello Ashlynn," Blondie welcomed her in,"What's up?"

"I should be asking you that question Blondie," the strawberry blonde haired girl,"How could you do that to Apple."

"I-"

"She didn't mean to hurt anyone," Kitty shrugged.

"And you!" Ashlynn pointed,"I'm sure you have something to do with this!"

"I didn't tell her I-" Kitty stuttered.

"I did!" Faybelle Thorn stepped out of the shadows."I'm a future evil fairy. I have to cause a little mischief."

"But you didn-" Blondie started but Faybelle shushed her.

"Why are you so concerned about it anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Apple's my friend," Ashlynn out her hands on her hips.

"It sounds more like you just want your relationship in the spotlight," Faybelle got up in Ashlynn's face.

The daughter of Cinderella pointed her finger at Faybelle,"That has nothing to do with this and you shouldn't be going around being evil. It's gonna come back to you and your going to regret it."

* * *

Everyone in Ever After High acted differently. No one truly counted on any of their happily ever afters. Briar Beauty stood at her locker. She looked at her phone with a sad face. She looked at text messages, but not just any text messages. The frog prince's almost love notes appeared on the pink phone's screen. A tear ran down the beauty's face. Briar turned off her phone and closed her eyes. She buried her face in her pink/red locker.

Lizzie was nowhere to be found. Some said she ran away to the Enchanted Forest, trying to find a way to Wonderland. Others say she is hidden in the school trying to escape from reality. Daring on the other hand, was at school. He didn't strut through the hallways, he also hid in the shadows. Just going from class to class, and appearing for a short time during lunches.

Raven and Dexter stayed away from each other during school. They would see each other by the book ball field. Now that the season was over, no one was around. Raven felt guilty for Apple moving out, but also felt relived that she wouldn't be placed in an awkward situation with her dates.

* * *

Apple sat in her, Ashlynn, and Briar's dorm room. She leaned over the window looking at the sky. It was early sunset, the sky was beginning to turn dark red/blue. It seemed how ever the pale princess felt the sky displayed her emotions in colors. She thought about how Blondie found out about the secret couple.

Suddenly, Apple heard a voice call to her. It was dark but a comforting voice. It echoed in her mind, but it faded away. It called her name then echoed. Apple turned to the sound. She put on he jacket and followed the voice that then whispered other's names. As she followed, she heard Maddie, Lizzie, Hopper Dexter, Raven, Briar, and Daring. The pale princess walked down the dorm hallways leading to the older dorms. The air was filled with mist. The floor boards began to creek with each step that was took.

It became colder as she walked closer to the voice. The sound became louder as the blonde princess approached an old dusty door. Apple scratched the dust of the name plate. The label said "Evil Queen." The future Snow White moved back with a gasp. She then reached for the door knob, but it was already open. Apple pushed the wooden cobwebbed door open.

Inside, the room was empty, except for a golden framed mirror. Apple felt a tickle to her feet as she stepped inside. The princess looked down and saw that fog surrounded her feet. The fog kept piling in from different directions. Apple turned her head to the mirror that glowed purple. The voice began to pool into the princess's head, but now she heard the voices of her friends calling her name.

They all stopped to one voice. It sounded familiar but it was not heard before by Apple's ears,"Hello Apple..."


	8. The Old Mirror

**Author** **Notes:** I know I haven't reveled the person who gave Blondie her information. BUT, there will be hints and I'm sure that you have found some possible suspects;).

(When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

 **It seems Apple has been lead to the old dormatries**

Where the Evil Queen's mirror had been forgotten about

 **That's where our story begins...**

* * *

Apple froze in her stance. Her eyes widened as she looked at the face in the mirror. The face had green eyes that glowed with magic flames. "Why dear? Aren't you going to say hello?"

Apple shook at The Evil Queen's voice. It sounded evil and raspy. "H-hello" Apple managed to spit out.

"Sit down Apple, let's chat," the queen's voice now sounded reassuring,"I don't get a lot of visitors."

Apple sat down 5 feet away from the big golden mirror."Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you are lonely. Because you're little boyfriend cheated on you."

"We don't need to talk about that," Apple looked around the room.

"Aw, you are different then your mother," the Evil Queen grinned," Even more then just your hair color."

"What do you mean?" Apple was interested in what she would say.

"You run away from most of your problems. Your mother just brought it on."

"Well from what it looks like now, I don't have to be the same as my mother." Apple thought about the Rebels, and how they seemed right about the Story Book of Legends.

"How's my Raven? I only get to see her once a year."

"I don't really know," the pale princess shrugged,"I moved out after a fight we had."

"Oh, well..I knew she wouldn't keep you around that long anyway," the queen looked at Apple with an evil smirk.

"What? Why?"

"It's probably all part of my evil baby's plans. She gets to know you better and you become friends. But then you get in a fight and BAM! You have been poisoned by a sweet red apple!" The Evil Queen made an evil cackle,"I can't believe she is fooling you!"

Apple got up and left the old dormitories. She could feel the anger burning inside her.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie Hearts appeared in the castleteria. The other students didn't know how to react. Most of the Rebels acted normally but the Royals glared at the Royebel. Daring stared at the princess. Wondering if he could ever talk to her again.

Raven sat at a table alone. She picked at her waffle that was half eaten. Her violet eyes looked up into the black framed blue eyes of Dexter Charming. The prince sat all the way across the castleteria. Even with everything about the whole secret relationship of Daring, the two still had no doubts about what they truly felt about each other. Raven's gaze was ended buy Maddie, Lizzie, and Cedar Wood. The three sat across for the purple haired sorceress with plates with waffles and toppings.

"Happy Tuesday!" Maddie said with joy.

"Good Morning Raven," Lizzie said nervously,"I hope it's alright that I sit here. I'm not very welcome with my Royal friends."

"Of course you can sit here Lizzie," Raven took a bite of her waffle,"Your one of us now."

"Well, technicality," Cedar put a wooden finger on her wooden chin,"I'm a Rebel, but I want to have my destiny of becoming a real girl. It's complicated."

"It's great though. Having people fight for love." Raven glanced at Dexter.

"Well..." the future Queen of Hearts sighed,"I guess I'm not in love anymore. I broke up with Daring. I knew if we stayed together, we would have caused a lot more rage then what's going around right now."

"The heart will dance to love's cry." Maddie said reassuring.

"How can you be sure though," Lizzie looked down sadly.

"Tick tock around the clock," Maddie took a sip of tea she found in her hat of many things.

* * *

In princesses tea drinking training, an empty seat sat at the front. The White Queen took attendance,"Why, where is Apple?"

In the abandoned dormitories, the blonde princess sat cross legged on the old creaky wooden boards, facing the Evil Queen's mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had a box of tissues that had a decal of an apple on the box. Tissues laid on the floor crumpled in balls. "I just don't get it," Apple sniffed,"How could he do such a thing to me."

"I totally understand,"the Evil Queen,"Just release your anger and sadness, mostly anger though."

"What do you suppose I do?"

"Release your anger on the ones who have hurt you. Who rotten your core."

* * *

 **It seems that Apple has been skipping class**

But why is the real question

 **And Raven is supporting Lizzie in her rebellion**

But will Lizzie still be a Rebel when this blows over or will she go back to the Royals

 **That's where our story ends...for now**


	9. The Two Letters

**Author Notes:** Sorry this is like been almost two weeks since the last chapter. But I have been very busy lately and haven't gotten time to type. My Star Wars story will be updated when I get to it. This story is top priority. **No Introduction.**

(When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Raven sat in front of the sunset. Dexter was sitting next to the purple haired sorceress. She turned to the Charming boy, and Dexter kissed her purple shaded lips. Raven kissed the prince back. The sun was suddenly covered by dark clouds. Lighting shot across the dark sky. The couple's lips separated to the loud booming noises of thunder. Raven looked around the dark sky.

She turned her head back to Dexter's voice. He was being carried away by dark shadows. He screamed Raven's name. "Dexter!" Raven reached out with her hand. Everything became blurry as the picture twisted in circles in her eyes.

* * *

"Dexter!" Raven jumped up as she woke up from her sleep.

"Raven?" Maddie woke up,"What's blackening your tea?"

The purple haired sorceress breathed heavily,"I had a terrible dream."

"What did you yell?" Maddie made her crazy colored bed.

"I don't know.." Raven lied.

* * *

Apple stood behind the door of her locker looking at her reflection in her mirror. Her blues eyes had dark rings under them. She looked...different. No one bothered her because they were afraid. Apple never talked to anyone, except for Briar. But Briar has been distant lately. The princess looked above her mirror through the ridges of the pink locker.

A few lockers ahead of her, Lizzie Hearts was spinning her padlock. The "Royal" opened her locker and a white sheet of paper fell out. Apple grinned as Lizzie unfolded the paper. Her face was struck with horror as she read it. Lizzie looked around for the someone who left the note. Apple slammed her locker and walked out of the hall, letting Lizzie know she was there.

* * *

Briar sat at the book-ball field eating her lunch. She wanted some alone time, to see what to do with her life. She was thinking about Legacy Day...how Raven wanted her own destiny. She wondered if Raven refused her destiny for someone...or for a more special someone. The beauty's mind came back to the freckled frog prince. Briar took a handful of fries and ate them.

In the castleteria, Raven sat in a daze, eating fries. Suddenly Lizzie appeared in the seat across from her."Oh! Hey Lizzie," Raven snapped out of her daze.

"Raven I need some advice," Lizzie took out a folded piece of paper,"Here." She put it on the table and slid it to Raven.

Raven unfolded it, and looked horrified as she read it. _**IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW YOUR DESTINY YOU WON'T HAVE ONE!** _The note read with red paint. In the corner, was an apple. But when it hit the light, it showed a green poison covering it.

"Oh My Hext," Raven quickly folded it back up,"Someone isn't happy with the changes going on around here."

"I don't know what to do," Lizzie put her hands on her cheeks,"I have a target on my back."

"Maybe you have to disappear until this settles down."

"I won't call checkmate on my opponent. As the Queen of Hearts daughter, I won't rest until I find who wrote me this letter. And When I do...OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!" Lizzie screamed. Luckily, no one paid attention, because it was an annual thing. But Lizzie seemed serious. The angry girl stormed out of the castleteria leaving Raven alone...again.

Raven couldn't help but wonder who wrote the threatening note to the "Royal." Ashlynn her about her rage against Blondie that on day. _It couldn't be Blondie herself...maybe Kitty...she is a trickster. But this is really dark for the_ _Cheshire...Faybelle on the other hand...wants to live up to my mom's legacy..._

* * *

Dexter sat in the library behind stacks of books. The books were in the put away pile, but they were never put away. So Dexter made himself a fort of solitude. On his notebook he drew a picture of Raven. He was hoping to give it to her as a way to talk to her in public. The Charming boy missed his dates with the purple haired sorceress. He wondered if their hands would hold again.

"Hey Dexter," Cupid whispered through a hole in the book stacks.

"Whoa," Dexter hid the picture of Raven,"Um..hi Cupid."

"What'cha doing?" Cupid sat next to Dexter closely, for she had a crush on him.

"I'm just thinking...about my brother and all."

"I know..." Cupid smiled,"But I think it's beautiful. That they gave up their destinies for each other."

"Yeah..." Dexter thought about the daughter of the Evil Queen,"Maybe someday it won't be discouraged."

"Well I hope one day we can all have our own life, and love," Cupid rested her head on Dexter's blue coated shoulder. The boy's checks turned red as he realize what was happening.

"Oh look at the time," Dexter looked a fake watch on his wrist,"Could you move please."

"Oh! Sure," Cupid moved out of the fort. As Dexter stood up and gathered his things, Cupid whispered,"I'll wait till the end for you, my love." The pink haired girl walked away.

* * *

Raven was back at her locker after school, going through it again. _Let's see..One Hexton Cd...didn't they break up?..Oh well, what else...Ew more chewing gum. And.. what's this?_ The daughter of the Evil Queen pulled out a white folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it a read _**IF YOU ENCOURAGE LIFE CHANGES, YOU WON'T HAVE A LIFE TO CHANGE!**_ In the corner was the same red poison apple. Raven breathed heavily as a voice called her name.

"Raven?" Dexter called. She turned but no one was there. The voice called again but it was Ashlynn's. More and more kept calling her name but no one was in the hallway.

 **Cerise:** Raven!

 **Cedar:** Help us Raven!

 **Maddie:** Raven! (Screams)

 **Lizzie:** Just sign the book!

 **Hunter:** You ruined our lives!

 **Briar:** You don't know what you've done to us!

 **Hopper:** Help us!

 **Blondie:** We're all doomed!

 **All:** Help us Raven! (scream)

Raven's head spun. She held her hands over her ears as the voices echoed. Raven's eyes went blurry and her legs collapsed. The threatening note was in her hand. As she laid on the floor, she heard a real voice calling her name. As her eyes closed, she saw blue sneakers...


	10. It's a Riddle!

**Author Notes:** Things are starting to heat up so I'm trying to update more frequently.

When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

 **Now Raven and Lizzie have both received threatening notes from a mystery writer**

Now Raven has passed out from the voices in her head? What will happen next?

 **That's where our story begins...**

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to see the hallway she passed out in. Only this time she saw blue sneakers and white, gold and blue heels. Once her vision focused she looked up to see Dexter and Maddie staring back at her. "What happened?" Raven asked as she pulled herself up. "Are you guys okay?"

Dexter gave Maddie a confused look, and she did the same to Dexter. "Um..more like are you okay Raven?" asked Dexter

"You were lying on the floor and that's a weird place to nap!"Maddie exclaimed

"I wasn't napping I-" Raven stopped,"I need to tell you guys something, but not here." She grabbed the folded piece of paper. The three walked to the Enchanted Forrest, where no one could hear them. Lizzie Hearts waited by a tree, under the shade.

"What happened Raven for you to call this emergency meeting?" The future Queen of Hearts asked as they all sat down on the grass.

"Did you bring the note?" Raven took out her own.

"Yeah," Lizzie took out and unfolded hers. Raven laid her next to Lizzie's. The two told Dexter and Maddie about the notes and that they found them in her locker. Raven talked about the voices in her head.

"So there's someone threatening the both of you because you're Rebels?" Dexter said trying to understand.

"Yes but from who. And why not all the Rebels? Why just us?" Raven looked to Lizzie.

"It seems to be on a more personal note I think. But it could have almost been from any of the Royals."

"Or my mother!" Raven pointed to the apple,"She obviously wants us to follow our destiny."

Maddie looked at the letters deeply. She then fit them in different ways. "It's a riddle!" Maddie laid the papers back on the ground,"You need one more paper to complete the puzzle!"

"It's an initial of the writers name! I have never notice those thin lines!" Raven exclaimed.

"But who has the third paper?" Dexter asked.

"Daring!" Lizzie blurted,"It would only make sense! Because we both betrayed our stories!"

"Who is going to ask him about it?" Maddie asked. The three looked at Dexter.

"I'm not a Rebel!" Dexter stated. Raven gave him a hurt look. "I mean like, not to him. He thinks I'm still a Royal."

"Lizzie it's up to you then," Raven turned to the Royebel. Lizzie nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Lizzie knocked loudly on a dorm door. The door quickly opened to reveal Daring Charming. "Lizzie?"

"Are you alone?" Lizzie quickly whispered.

"Yes but wha-"

"Can I come in?!" she harshly whispered.

Daring nodded his head in. Lizzie quickly ran into his dorm. "What is it Lizzie? You miss me? Because I miss you."

"Okay Stop That!" Lizzie shut Daring up,"This isn't about feelings. It's about this!" Lizzie held up the letter."Did you get one of these!?"

"No, I haven't," Daring looked at it."Who sent you this."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Lizzie folded the note back up and shoved it in her purse.

"If only you knew everything about everyone, you could know who else has one..." Daring tried to help.

"THAT'S IT!" Lizzie lit up. She then ran out of Daring's room to go find someone else.

* * *

Lizzie stopped running when she reached Blondie Locks' room. She pounded on the door hoping she would be there. When there was no answer, Lizzie went down to the castleteria where Blondie was sitting, eating porridge of course. Lizzie didn't see Blondie's backpack anywhere so she went back to Lock's locker. Back when they were friends, Blondie taught Lizzie how to pick locks with a single bobby pin.

The royebel quickly opened the locker and found the last note they were looking for. She brought it back to Raven's room, where the others were waiting. "I found it! It was Blondie's," Lizzie held it up. Her note read in the same red paint. **IF YOU TALK ABOUT OTHERS, YOU WON'T HAVE A TONGUE TO SPEAK WITH!** The same poison apple was in the corner as well. The thin lines were also on the paper.

"Maddie, do your thing," commanded Raven.

Maddie switched them around many times. She folded, twisted and turned the papers until the message was clear. **_AW_** it read.

"Apple White? Apple is the one behind this?" Dexter looked nervous.

"It looks like she had help," Raven turned it over to reveal _**EQ.**_

"Apple and the Evil Queen are planing something. And it's not good.." Lizzie looked at the others in shock. No one knew what was to come next.


	11. Rising Power

**Author Notes:** I just wanted to let you know that most of your questions will be answered by the end. The two main ones was who told Blondie, and Why does Apple want her Name revealed in the notes. I promise both questions will be answered. If you do have more questions or plot holes, please write a review or send me a direct message.

When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk) NO INTRODUCTION**

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"What do we do now?" Dexter asked. He was nervous about the whole thing. How could the nicest person send out these notes.

"We can't confront Apple..not yet," Raven looked over to Dexter.

"So we wait?" Lizzie put her hands on her hips,"That doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it does!" exclaimed Maddie,"We wait until to confront until we know all of the people this involves. Then we get in a big group and solve everything in a non-hostile way!"

Everyone stared at Maddie, for she never said anything that makes sense. "Well we'll have to wait and hang low. We can't tell anyone about this for now." Raven looked around and the others nodded in agreement. As their meeting broke up, Dexter waited out side Raven's dorm room. Raven was about to leave for dinner, when she bumped into the prince.

"Hey, um.. can we talk?" Dexter smiled.

"Sure," Raven took his hand,"Let's walk down by the Enchanted Forrest ." The two held hands as they walked. Nevermore and Mr. Cottonhorn joined the two when they reached the forest.

"I don't know if I can do this," Dexter looked down,"Telling people that I'm a Rebel. There would be a lot more hate towards the Charming name."

"Times are changing Dexter," Raven looked at the prince,"We can Rebel our destinies. We don't have to follow a book's orders."

"I guess I'm just worried about you," Dexter looked Raven in the eyes.

"I'll be fine," Raven kissed Dexter on the cheek,"I promise."

* * *

That night, Lizzie was quietly asleep when there was pounding on the door. Lizzie quickly got dressed and answered the door. It was Apple. "Apple? What are you doing here."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well I can't either," Lizzie put her hands on her hips,"because of you."

"I can fix that," Apple grinned and snapped her fingers. Lizzie suddenly fell to the ground past out. "The poison Apple is no longer a fruit."

* * *

Raven was sitting at breakfast with Maddie when every Mirror Screen flashed on to reveal Headmaster Grimm."Good Morning students, there has been an incident. Daring Charming, Lizzie Hearts and Blondie Locks have been abducted last night. Apple White is also missing, but there are no signs point to ask you to remain calm. But if you know anything, please tell or contact me as we try to solve this mystery. Classes will remain usual, but every night at 9, there will be a check-in from a teacher. This is effective tonight, and have a great day."

"Oh my mother," Raven framed face with her hands,"I bet this has to do with Apple..."

"Of course it does," Maddie shrugged,"She obliviously wanted the note to be scrambled up to find her initials. She'll probably leave clues to where the Lizzie and Blondie are."

"Why are you so...serious lately?"

"I have to take breaks sometimes," Maddie shrugged,"Be crazy during dark times is hard."

Ravens phone beeped. She picked up the purple mirror phone to see a video message was sent from Apple. Raven put in one ear bud and gave the other to Maddie. The two leaned in to watch the video message.

 **VIDEO**

Apple stood in a dark room. Her eyes were no longer friendly blue, but had the color of dark blur rain clouds. She was dressed in her normal clothes, but they were darker toned colors. "Hey..Raven," Apple said in a sly voice,"I guess you're wondering where your little friends are...Well obviously they're with me. But you gotta find where I am first. Well you'll find out soon enough." She faced the camera to Blondie, Lizzie, and Daring. They had tape on their mouth to prevent them from talking."Come save them Raven. You can try to bite the poison apple but you can't bite it's core.

 **END OF VIDEO**

"What on Ever After! Why is Apple doing this?" Raven turned off her phone.

"We'll find out where she is then we can alert Headmaster Grimm." Maddie insisted.

"Yeah..but-" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Raven and Maddie sat under the lunch table. Everyone began to freak out and crawled under the other tables. The glass and jewels from the chandeliers began to fall. As soon as it started, the shaking ended.

"What was that?"Raven rubbed her head. She was hit with a jewel.

"Guys! The night briers are growing and blocking the doors!" Cedar yelled from the window. Everyone gathered and watched the magical shrubs grow higher and higher.

Raven and Maddie ran to their dorm room. As soon as they reached the room Raven slammed the door, "Maddie! Apple has taken over Ever After High!"

"What do we do now?" Maddie held Earl the gray mouse in her hands.

Raven thought a bit,"We build a team."

* * *

Raven texted Briar,Cerise, Cupid, and Ashlynn to meet in her dorm room. In almost in no time, the four girls arrived. This was a time of crisis. raven and Maddie filled them in about the notes and the videos. "Okay..We are going up against who knows what..," Briar smiled,"We might as well have the right outfits! Armor, but in a fancy style!" everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

Raven snapped her fingers and in a purple flame, the girls were dressed in armor, leggings with sheer skirts, and knee high boots. "Wow these are beautiful Raven!" exclaimed Ashlynn. Everyone gave Raven their complements.

"Thanks I-" Raven was interrupted when the door was broke down by Hunter Huntsman.

"Have no fear ladies," Hunter ripped off his shirt,"Hunter Huntsman..is here."

Ashlynn had hearts in her eyes. "Put a shirt on Huntsman." Cerise folded her arms. Luckily Hunter had one in his bag.

"And Sparrow Hood!" yelled Sparrow as he played his guitar.

"And me..uh I guess," Dexter appeared behind the two. Raven grinned and Cupid sighed lovingly. Raven looked at the pink haired girl confused.

"And me!" Hopper pushed the others out of the way. His eyes meet with Briar's. The prince then turned into a frog.

"How did you find out about this?" Raven asked Hunter.

"Dexter told us about it..We just want to help you gals out." He put his hands on his hips.

"Well I guess we could always use the extra help," Raven glanced Dexter's way.

"Alright team!" Maddie ordered,"Let's move out!"

The squad of teens walked in lines of two. Dexter waited for Raven so they could talk in the back to the lines. "Why did you come?" Raven folded her arms as they walked.

"You don't think I would let you charge the castle without help, would you?" Dexter held Raven's hand in his. The purple haired sorceress smiled and blushed. Towards the front of on of the two lines, looking back at the two was C.A. Cupid. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the two hold hands.


	12. Let's Play a Game

Author **Notes:** I'm going to stop doing the narrator thing because it's just like a recap, but most of you read all of my chapters so I'm just going to have them close the story when ever it ends. **This story might end in like the next 2 chapters (Possibly including this one) so please write a review if you want me to continue my story of Ever After High in a follow up story after this one of course.**

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

The team of students walked up to the highest tower of Ever After High. No one truly knew what was to come when they find Apple. Could they talk this out? Or will it be a battle? Raven's thoughts echoed with possibilities of what could happen. It was a good thing she has magic, otherwise they wouldn't have any weapons if it was that kind of fight.

"Nervous?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah a little. I don't know what we are going up against."

"Me too. I mean what can you expect from Apple. She was so harmless, and now she is taking people hostage? Who knows what's next!" Dexter shifted his glasses.

"Well one thing is for sure," Raven held the prince's hand tighter,"We are fighting for the future..our future." Dexter smiled, looked to make sure no one was looking, and kissed Raven's cheek.

As the team made it to the final staircase, Raven went to the front of the line. "Okay everyone," she commanded,"We don't know what we are up against, but we are going to try to talk it out. If it comes down to it, I will snap my fingers and give you weapons. We are trying to stay away from violence." Everyone nodded in agreement. The team climbed up the staircase and opened the door to reveal Apple with her back facing the Rebels.

"Well hello...friends," Apple made air quotes with her fingers when she said friends. She turned to face them. Her face looked bright and shiny. A white smile was plastered onto her face. "I have a game for us to play...you ready?" The door slammed magically behind the Rebels. They all gasped in fright. "It's a new game I like to call...Royal or not." Apple ran her finger under her chin to resemble death.

"Where is Lizzie, Blondie, and Daring?!" Briar asked.

"Oh you're little betraying friends?" Apple laughed,"They're the game pieces!" The daughter of Snow White snapped her fingers. Suddenly red flames circled around Apple and the Rebel team. When the flames disappeared, the room was changed. They were in a room with big long curtains that were shut. The walls had a slight faded checkered patterned. Apple was no where to be found.

Flames began to twirl the room and then disappeared. They were now in a new room, with purple walls and curtains that where black. Raven knew this place to be her home.

"Welcome to the game board players," Apple grinned,"Select your character." She gestured her hand over to the wall. The wall split open and a platform came out. On the platform, was Daring, Lizzie, and Blondie chained back to the back of the platform.

"Just let them go Apple," Raven stepped forward,"I'm sure you have played with them enough." She looked at the bruises and scrapes on Lizzie's arms. Lizzie looked like she had taken most of the hits. The other two must of had mercy, due to the fact that they didn't hurt Apple emotionally as much.

"I haven't played with them," Apple gestured to the other wall to split,"But Gala has." Out of the wall came a large version a Gala the white fox. Her teeth were as white as her fur. "If you don't wish to play the game. One of you can take on me, and the others face Gala. Who ever wins, gets the now prizes." Apple pointed her finger to the three prisoners and now a glass box formed around them. "Any volunteers? Does anyone dare face the poison Apple!?"

"I do!" Raven snapped her fingers and weapons appeared in the other's hands.

Apple snapped her fingers and the weapons disappeared."No way they're fighting with weapons against Gala. At least not sharp ones."

"Fine," Raven snapped her fingers again and gave the Rebels rope and bow staffs.

"As for you Raven," Apple gestured her hand up and a platform began to lift Raven and herself up."We are taking our business elsewhere." Rad flames began to twirl around the room. Once they disappeared, Raven turned to see a huge throne that was red and gold. Behind it, was a gigantic mirror.

"My mother's throne room," Raven whispered as red flames circled around the throne. As the flames disappeared Apple reappeared in an armor outfit like the rest of the Rebel team. "Where is my mother?"

"I'm right here my dear." The Evil Queen appeared in the giant mirror,"Did you miss me my little dark sorceress."

"Not really.." Raven crossed her arms,"I assume you gave Apple the magic charms to give her magic."

"Telling Blondie the scoop about the dumb Prince Charming and that little Hearts girl was just the right persuasion to help Apple become who she truly is,"The Evil Queen curved her purple lips into an evil grin. "Well you know..Someone has to follow in my great evil footsteps."

"That's right," Apple stood up,"You wouldn't follow your destiny..so I have to take your part. And I can't have you screwing with anyone else's story." The daughter of Snow White drew a sword. The sword had an apple on it's handle. The blade, had the whitest shine Raven had ever seen. Raven held her hand out to her side, and in purple flames, a sliver and purple sword appeared in her hand.

* * *

The Rebel team stood together in front of Gala. The white fox was ready to strike as soon as the Rebels made their first move. "What do we do? Briar asked Hopper. The prince was about to answer until Briar touched his shoulder. He then turned into a frog. He jumped right into Briar's hands. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty smiled and held the frog safely in her hands.

"Sparrow's got this!" Sparrow played his guitar loudly. Gala snarled and her paw knocked down Sparrow.

"I got this!" Hunter made his hero pose and made sure not to rip off his shirt for Cerise. The Huntsman jumped onto the chest of Gala and began to scratch. The fox was about to bite Hunter, but fell onto her back, wanting them to scratch her belly.

"Everyone! Scratch her! Quickly!" Cerise ordered. As the rest of the team scratched, Cerise got the rope and tied it to her waist. The Hood used her wolf strengths and ran around the fox's paws as fast as she could. Everyone stopped scratching Gala after Cerise tied the last knot. The white fox scrambled to get free, but it was no use. Gala turned into her normal size and broke out of the ropes.

"Oh no she's free!" Ashlynn yelled.

"Don't worry," Cupid had the fox around her arms,"She's friendly."


	13. The Final Battle

Author **Notes:** This will be one of the last chapters. I'm thinking of making an after the events of Re-Write The Broken Story story. But it may be a while until the sequel comes out because have The Star Wars series to finish and two stories to starting publishing/typing. It may also be like a side story like I get to I get to it kinda thing.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"How do we get to Raven? We must help her!" Cerise pulled on her hood to make sure it was still on.

"Maybe she is in another part of the castle." Dexter looked around.

"We must save our friends," Hunter pointed over to the glass box where Lizzie, Daring, and Blondie.

"The only way to save them is by helping Raven!" Briar chimed in. She still held Hopper, in frog form.

"Then let's find a way out!" Maddie conducted.

* * *

As their sword blades met, Raven could see the fire in Apple's eyes. Apple's sword turned gold when the sword met with Raven's, but turned white when the separated. Apple kept striking at every move she could. Raven dodged and blocked as much as she could. She was never trained sword fighting, but got the hang of it. They seemed to have the same strength when it came to sword fighting.

The blonde princesses eyes narrowed as she struck Raven's sword out of her hand. Apple put her sword right up to Raven's chest, ready to strike. "Wow," she grinned, "I thought I was going to lose there for a second, but here we are. I'm going to kill you raven, so I can get my happily ever after."

"Apple, this is not who you are, you can still have your happy ending without following your destiny!" Raven put her hands up.

"No I can't Raven. You and I both know my mom did whatever it took to get hers, and know I have to do the same. Any last words?"

Suddenly, the doors swung open to reveal the rest of the Rebel team. "Stop Apple!" Briar yelled at her best friend.

"Why should I Briar?!" Apple put down her sword,"Are you a Rebel now?"

"Yes I am! Who would want to sleep for one hundred years for one lousy kiss!" Briar stood her ground.

"Is anyone else stabbing me in the back?!" Apple demanded she pointed her sword out to the Rebels.

"Dexter has been secretly dating Raven!" Cupid blurted out,"She is stealing my man!" Dexter shuffled his feet nervously as the others were shocked to this new information.

"Of course there is another relationship that is ruining people's destinies," Apple pointed her sword back to Raven, "I think someone should pay for that!"

"Okay Apple," Raven put up her hands again, "If you are going to strike me down...do it fairly. A magic battle, you and me. Winner gets to decide the loser's fate."

"Hmm..." Apple put her finger on her chin,"Deal." Thee blonde princess put out her red flaming hand. Raven hand glowed with purple fire as she shook it. She looked back at Dexter as flames surrounded them. They were now alone in the same room.

Raven let go of Apple's hand and backed away. "Okay...you ready?" Raven asked nervously.

"I think the real question is if you are ready..." Apple threw a magic fire ball. Raven dodged and threw one back. "Oh come on Raven," Apple held fire in her hand,"Maybe we could have got along...but you just had other plans!" The daughter of Snow White launched two fire balls at Raven.

As Raven dodged one, the other skimmed her shoulder, making her bleed. "I didn't choose this life Apple! I just wanted to make it better!"

"You are so selfish Raven!" Apple kept throwing at her, "You never thought about me! Have you?!"

"Of course I thought about you Apple," Raven fought back,"But do you really want someone else to control your life?!"

"I wanted a happily ever after...but you took that away!" Apple screamed as she held her hands in front of her. A red stream of magic flew towards Raven. The daughter of the Evil Queen held out her hands and shot her own stream of magic. The two streams collided in a burst and threw the two girls back.

Raven and Apple both fell from the push of the magic force. Raven quickly got to her feet. She didn't know how to stop Apple...or maybe she didn't need to stop her...but show her. Apple leaped to her feet and was ready to strike until Raven snapped her fingers. Flames swirled around the room once more. Once they disappeared, the two girls were and the giant white platform where Legacy Day was held.

Apple looked down to see she was wearing the outfit she wore on that day. She looked up to see Raven at the podium ready to sign the book. Apple looked around to see nobody was in the crowd. She walked next to Raven, who was also wearing her Legacy Day outfit. The daughter of Snow White looked down at the pages. There were terrible pictures of Raven's fate.

Raven said in a low, quiet voice,"They told you everything was waiting for you."

"What?" Apple raised an eyebrow. She didn't exactly understand what she said.

"They told you everything was set in stone," Raven continued. She then threw the feathered pen out of the way. Apple remembered how her mom and Grimm both told her how important destiny was.

"But now you're feeling like a different ending. Sometimes you gotta find it on your own." Raven began to flip through the pages of the book. Apple looked at the many different closed the book and grabbed Apple's hand. Apple resisted. Raven looked at her and grinned. Apple let Raven take her hand. "Forget that curse!"

Raven pointed to herself"It's a Rebel cause," She then pointed to Apple,"with a Royal heart. Re-Write, ignite, restart!"

Raven lead Apple down the giant white stairs into the school. In the hallways, students were standing around. As Raven passed, they followed. Apple looked around at the followers. They made there way into the castleteria, where everyone gathered."Cause it's your life,it's your time. You can go forward or re-write!"

Apple felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to Briar. Briar wrapped her arms around her best friend. Apple hesitated but then wrapped her arms around the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Briar pulled out of the hug. To see Briar smile at Apple was comforting."When beauty isn't what it seems. Even sometimes the beast will dare to dream!"

Everyone turned to Raven as she spoke again,"Cause it's your life. It's your time. Go forward,or re-write!"Apple curved her red lips into a smile.

Together, the students all chanted together,"Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel. You're more then one you go ever in Ever After High." When they stopped chanting everyone looked to Apple. It was the first smile she's worn all week.

"Ever After High," Apple looked at Raven and nodded. This was where she was meant to be. This was how she was supposed to feel, happy.


	14. The Re-Written Story

**Author Notes:** We made it to the end of my first story people! I will do a follow up story I promise, but it may take a while to get there or it might not. I want to thank all of the people who favored my story, the people who gave me great comments on almost every chapter (Tangled4Ever) ;) and I also want to thank the people who gave me bad reviews because it gave me confidence because not everyone loves your story.

When Narrators talk) **Bold= Male Narrator** Normal= Female Narrator _Italics=Maddie_ **(only when narrators talk)**

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Apple, Raven, Daring, Lizzie, Blondie and the Rebel team were transported back to Ever After High. They all appeared at the front doors. "You were right Raven," Apple turned to the rebel,"We can have our own destinies or we can have them chosen for us. The good thing is we are all together." Raven hugged the daughter of Snow White.

"Together for ever after." Raven whispered.

"What are we standing around for?" Briar put her hand on her hips,"I think this calls for a party. Everyone invite everyone you know, it's gonna be big. The whole school can rejoice in the party room at 7:00 P.M. sharp!"

So, they told the whole school about Briar's party. Everyone quickly went to their dorm rooms to get ready for the epic celebration. At 7:00 they all met in the dark party room that was booming with loud music by Melody Piper.

Lizzie Hearts sat in the corner on the plush chairs. She looked around at the students who were dancing. Suddenly someone blocked her view. Lizzy looked up to see Apple's face having a concerned look. "Can I sit?" Apple said quietly.

Lizzie gestured to the seat next to her and nodded. Apple picked up her skirt and carefully sat on the soft chair. "Look...I'm glad Raven fixed up your wounds for Gala...I know you hate me but..I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I just felt hurt and that hurt lead to anger. The anger lead me to hurt you. I understand now that we can choose our destinies. I know that I want others to be happy and not just myself."

"I'm sorry too Apple," Lizzie looked at Apple,"You didn't deserve to have your prince having a secret relationship. It wasn't his destiny."

"It wasn't his destiny to save me...His destiny is his decisions that he made and will make," Apple to Lizzie's hand and the two stood up. The daughter of Snow White lead the daughter of the Queen of Hearts across the room, where Daring leaned against the wall.

Once he noticed Lizzie was in his presence, Daring stood up and join Apple and Lizzie. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," Lizzie said back. They two haven't talked since their breakup.

Apple took Daring's hand in her other free hand, "I know you're not my prince Daring," Apple put Lizzie and Daring's hands together. "You're hers," the pale princess let go of the lover's hands that were holding one another. The two smiled at one another. Daring put his arm around Apple and kissed her on the forehead. Apple gave a quick hug and a smile to both Daring and Lizzie and went to find Blondie.

Lizzie turned to Daring and kissed him on the lips and the Charming prince kissed back. Once the two separated Lizzie smiled,"It's nice to know we can do this without looking behind our backs to make sure no one's watching." Daring put his arm around the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and the two went to join the party.

Apple found Blondie in another corner of the room alone. Once Blondie noticed Apple was coming she looked nervous. "Look Apple I-"

"No Blondie," Apple cut her off,"I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I just went over the edge kidnapping you."

"Well it's just I didn't have a good news story in awhile. I got a letter in my locker earlier that day of the newscast with a picture and the story of their secret life. I just wanted you to know I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"They were," Apple looked down then back up,"But you know what, I'm going to be okay. I'm going to move on with my life, and I want to you as my friend to be in it. I don't want to hold any lifetime grudges." Blondie and Apple hugged in their renewed friendship. Apple smiled, thinking of how she was starting to re-write her broken story.

* * *

Briar sat up by Melody on the DJ platform. The Beauty looked at the many students dancing and having fun. This scene made her smile. She was glad she didn't have to sleep one hundred years. But still something was missing from the puzzle. Briar got up and walked around the party, talking to people. Until she found the piece she was looking for.

A green frog sat on the floor by the entrance to the party. Briar smiled and picked up the little creature. "This isn't what I thought my fist kiss would be...but what the heck." She kissed the frog and quickly set him down. Nothing happened as the frog hopped out of Briar's sight. Her eyes began to tear until she heard a voice.

"You didn't actually think that frog was me did you?" the voice made Briar's eyes widen. The Beauty turned around to see Hopper Croakington in his frog form.

"Oh my ever after! Did I really just kiss a random frog?!" Briar wiped her lips off.

"Yep," Hopper hopped closer,"You were really going to kiss me into a prince?"

"Well I guess I didn't succeed did I," Briar put her hands on her hips,"Unless I get a retry."

"For you, I would let you have as many tries as you desire."

"I'm only going to kiss you because I miss the Hopper that would always get tongue tied to find the right words," Briar picked up the right frog this time and kissed him. In a gold puff of smoke, Hopper turned into his human self.

"I think the curse has lifted," Hopper brushed himself off,"The gold magic has been released and now I'll be myself forever!" He picked up Briar and spun around. The no longer Frog Prince put down the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. "Thank You," Hooper still had his arms around Briar's waist.

"Well..we solved one curse," Briar put her arms around behind his neck,"We will just have to wait and see on the other one." She smiled at Hopper and hugged him. Hooper hugged back as the two slowly danced together.

* * *

Dexter Charming arrived at the party late, he didn't want to be the first on there. He was always self conscious when it came to embarrassing himself. He was at the punch bowl when he heard a voice behind him. "Dexter!" Cupid called,"How could you do that to our relationship? I thought we were made for each other." Her hands gripped the collar of his coat.

"Um..Cupid," Dexter grabbed her hands and pulled them off of his collar,"You're sweet, smart, and beautiful. Any guy would want that in a girl. Your own Prince Charming is out there, but it's not me."

Cupid froze in shock and her eyes became huge. "Wow..." she sighed,"Dexter Charming just called me beautiful..." Cupid fainted into Dexter's arms. The second Charming son put her on one of the couches on the corners so she could sleep in peace.

The Charming price turned and bumped right into Raven who was about to tap his shoulder. Raven quickly steadied herself so she didn't spill her punch. "Hey stranger," Raven laughed,"What took you so long?"

"Well I didn't want to be the first one here," Dexter put his hands in his pockets,"And I wanted to look somewhat nice for the party. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks," Raven looked down at the long purple top with a black leather jacket, and black leggings she wore, "You look beautiful too. Well..handsome I mean." She laughed. Dexter loved Raven's laugh and could listen to it all day.

"Thank you," Dexter turned to the party,"Well..we did it. We fixed the school's problems for a week."

"Yeah we did, didn't we," Raven looked behind him to see Cupid,"So I guess Cupid didn't take us dating very well?"

"Well I told her she has good qualities, and she fainted because I complemented her," Dexter laughed as he shuffled his feet.

Raven laughed then sighed,"Oh, lovesick Cupid. I'm that's another problem we'll have to deal with."

"We can do it," Dexter put his arm around Raven,"Together?"

"Together." Raven laid her head on Dexter's shoulder.

"But what's going to happen after today? What starts tomorrow if we have no destinies to follow?" Dexter asked.

"Our own lives start tomorrow. Our decisions on what we do makes our destinies." Raven turned to Dexter,"But for now, we should just enjoy each other's company."

Dexter tucked Raven's hair behind her ear,"You're my destiny, Raven and I want to be with you."

"You're mine too, Dexter," Raven smiled. The two shared their first kiss. Once the two separated Maddie jumped behind them.

"Hat-tastic!" Maddie put her arms around Dexter and Raven,"We finally did it! It's time for a tea party!" The three laughed and joined the crowd of students dancing. Everything was perfect...or at least to them.

In the old dormitories, mirror glass lied on the floor. Next to them, stood a woman dressed in a black dress. It was the Evil Queen who had escaped the mirror prison. "Well you have finally come around," she smiled wickedly,"We can't let these children change the ways things are..."

* * *

Oh no! The Evil Queen has escaped!

 **But who has released her is the real question.**

But this was the end of this story!

 **The End is just the beginning...**

* * *

 **END OF STORY ONE**


End file.
